Withdrawn Fangs
by Demon Guard666
Summary: Taking care of a child isn't easy, taking care of a child when you have to feed off blood is harder. Taking care of a child, withstand your cravings to feed off it, fight in a war, and try to ignore 'feelings' for another vampire? Oh hell... AlucardXOc
1. Prologue

I own nothing except for Amity, Loexa, this plot and any other things I forget to mention. NO FLAMING PLEASE. Review.

Prologue

_Date: 1576_

_Her chest rose and fell rapidly, watching as the hunter moved on, leaving her to die in agony. Short black hair framed her dying face and she clenched her eyes shut, "Fuck." her nails scrabbling at the ground to gain some purchase, anything to console her. Her black cloak had dampened with blood._

_Why had she been so careless? Why did she think that she was invincible? '__**No one is invincible**__,' those were his very words and she had just __**laughed**__, calling him the fool when it was really her. She thought she could win… how wrong she was. And now…. she was, going to die in a damned __**alley**__._

_Sensing another presence her red eyes opened, "who is it?" She closed her eyes again as another bolt of pain went through her. She heard footsteps grow closer until the person was directly beside her, so she spoke again, "I'm already dying, there's not much you can do to speed it up." She saw long brown hair framing a sweet face, "So did you come to watch?" _

_Her surprise grew even more when she dropped next to her, yanking the stake out of her body._

"_I had a feeling you were a vampire, but when I called him, I never meant for him to kill you." The woman's voice was undeniably soft, but yet did not seem undeterred by the blood that splattered on her, "All I wanted was for him to make sure, I never meant for this, I apologize." She pulled a scalpel from an apron pocket, "Open your mouth." _

_The vampire could only watch in awe, doing as told while the anonymous woman slit her wrist, blood gushing immediately as she held it close to the other's mouth, "Drink." _

_Droplets fell into her mouth and her fangs grew, head tilting up as her lips gently latched onto her savior's wrist, a virgin. She refused to use her fangs and her eyes remained on the woman as she drank, confused as to why this woman looked relieved of all things. Her saliva mixed, creating a salve that helped heal the wound and it closed quickly and she pulled away. _

"_So?" Her relief was not fake, "What is your name?"_

"_Loexa, it means death. Yours?"_

"_Amity. I am pleased to meet you despite the circumstances." She pulled Loexa's hand in hers, "I apologize for this."_

"_You… saved me?"_

"_Oh!" She smiled, "I suppose I did."_

"_You do know I could kill you now." Blood red lips formed the words perfectly and Amity continued to smile, "I suppose, and that would be my own fault wouldn't it? Letting my guard down."_

_Loexa froze, "May I… stay with you?"_

"_But of course…"_


	2. Chapter 1 A New Master

Kay once again I OWN NOTHINGZ… except my characters. Cuz if I owned Hellsing… man -sighs- I'd be rich.

Thanks to Hoshi-hime for the cofidence boosting review - happy dance-.

Date: Present day.

"Higher Alexia!" The young girl cried out, squealing in joy as 'Alexia' swirled her higher.

"Yes master." She smiled, her hair longer than it was several centuries ago. Her lips were still the same blood red, skin still the same pale ivory. All in all she was almost the same. The light sundress the six-year-old wore fluttered around her.

"Camille. It is time for lunch." A maid called out from within the house, she ducked her head lightly, not meeting the vampire's gaze.

"Okay Lucy!" Camille chirped happily, letting Alexia set her down before taking off with the energy that children are known for. Alexia walked on, moving with grace and slight intimidation it seemed as Lucy shivered, jerking out of the way. When they came inside she shut the door, darting back toward the hallway, "Lucy, come eat with us!" Camille smiled, patting the seat beside her, "Please?"

The housemaid sighed, "But I really need to finish…" She drifted off, noticing Alexia's gaze on her, "Although I suppose it can wait." She sat down, taking a sandwich off the side.

"Lucy, how old are you?" Camille asked quietly, the tone of voice taking her by surprise.

"Ah?" She chewed her bite for a moment before answering, "I am 27."

Camille tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Alexia, how old are you?"

The vampire froze, " I am probably over 400 I know that…" She spoke quietly and her master let out a giggle, "you're funny!"

…………

"Its time for bed Master," Alexia smiled, pulling the girl a towel off the counter in the bathroom. She handed it to her, as the child stepped out of the draining bathtub, using another to wrap her hair up. She pulled her along the hallway.

As they reached a room, Camille jumped into the crimson bedding, letting out a muffled squeal. The girl burrowed under the covers, poking her head out finally, "Goodnight Alexia." she yawned and Alexia leaned down over her, kissing her forehead, "Goodnight master." She cooed, walking away and flicking off the light, a nightlight next to her bed turning on.

…………

"Alucard." Integral looked up from her desk, "Get ready I'm sending you and the police girl out."

"Where to?" a red cloaked figure asked her quietly.

"Serena, it seems there's been several murders reported and a missing persons."

"As you wish."

……..

Alexia sighed, stepping outside onto the balcony, letting her nightdress flutter around her slim thighs. Running a hand through her dark hair, she closed her eyes… god she was ravenous. She turned around, heading downstairs to the basement.

She crossed the dining room, turning smoothly toward the basement door. She let out a hum as she began her descent. Flicking the dim light on, she walked over to the small refrigerator in the corner, next to several tools and a woodpile. She opened the thing, pulling out a small bag of blood, "Damn… getting low on O." She muttered, pulling a straw off the top of the icebox and jabbing it in the baggie. Leaning against the wall as she drained the bag, Alexia froze when she heard the thump of struggling and a high-pitch scream.

"Master!" She dropped the bag and ran.

…………

"A kid?" The man snarled, "This is what controls Loexa? A toddler!" He shook her roughly and Camille let out a whimper, "ALEXIA!" She wailed and was promptly slapped.

"Shut up youi little runt!" He was dressed in a doctors uniform, "stupid brat."

He was suddenly aware of a presence, "Oh? Is she here?"

A growl answered his question, "Well look here…" Red eyes gleamed madly, "Seems we have vermin in the house…"

"Ah, ah, ah." He smirked, "You make one move and I kill the kid." He pulled out a scalpel, holding it to the child's throat. She stopped and let out a snarl, "All right then, what do you want?"

Sorry its short and kinda crappy but I kind of don't have internet access at home and can't really get anywhere to log on. But I'll keep trying! Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 2 The Promise

OH MY GOD THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOOOOOUUUU -squeals happily and runs around in a circle- I loves your reviews, they make me feel special! (Emotionally deprived) -Salutes- I will try my best to keep my stories how you like them. PLEASE ENJOY.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Promise

"_Lady Faire… I have brought your daughter, as you asked…" A maid was holding a babe in her arms, a chubby hand reached out and a thatch of black hair on her head. _

"_Mommieee!" a keening voice pierced the silence and the woman in the bed smiled, "ah my sweet Camille…" She coughed, raising a frail hand to cover her mouth, "bring her here."_

_She took the baby in her arms, "Loexa!" She croaked. A figure melted through the wall, a woman taking place beside the sickbed._

"_You called master?" she said, smiling at the baby in her master's arms._

"_I…" She wheezed, "Have one last command for you…" She suddenly held the baby out, Loexa blinked._

"_Take her… take Camille." Her arms shook from weakness and Loexa obeyed grabbing the child just before her mother's arms gave out. Bright blue eyes stared up at her, blinking widely before a smile formed._

"_What is your command master?" She said quietly, aware that everyone was watching them with great interest, what? Did they expect her to tear into the baby? _

"…" _She coughed harshly, "take care of Camille, as far as anyone is concerned, she is now your baby. Love her. Protect her as you did Amity-" she broke off, wheezing while a nurse stepped forward, "Lady Faire, you need to rest."_

"_No! I must say this! Loexa, please… I know that none of us have treated you with any respect, nor compassion and I know it is far too late to have just realized it but…" Her watery eyes traveled to Camille, "this is your chance. Raise her the way I was not, promise me that you will do your best to care for her and teach her." _

"…" _Loexa remained silent, mulling the command over, "… I do not exactly have much of a choice, do I?" She reached out, taking the dying woman's hand in her own, "Fine, I promise." _

_Lady Faire smiled, breaking into a coughing fit once more before closing her eyes, "Good…" Her hand grew limp in Loexa's as her breathing rattled for the last time and her thin chest gave a last rise before stopping._

_The one sound that broke the silence was of Camille crying._

…

Present time

"What do I want?" The man spoke as he continued to hold Camille, letting his grin widen, "There is a group coming by very soon,"

Alexia raised a slender brow, "And? What of them?"

"It seems that from what I've heard they're vampire hunters," He smirked as she suddenly paid more attention, "coming to investigate the number of killings in this out of the way town… Not exactly something I need."

Camille let out a whimper and he ignored her, continuing on, "What I want is that when they arrive, you will be the vampire that has been killing all the 'poor innocents', disgusting hicks. As it is obvious, you are certainly more powerful than I, though have nothing to compare in wit, thus it's easier to say that they would have a harder time killing you." He kept his eyes on her, resisting the urge to flinch at the hatred that was in her own, "What I am telling you are that you give me enough time to escape far enough away to be safe."

"And Camille?" She growled.

"Well, I'll be taking her with me," Alexia hissed, fangs bared, "ah, ah, ah impatient little draculina I'm not done." He smirked once more, "If you make it out alive, I will contact you on this," He tossed a walkie-talkie and her hand snapped out at it, "I will speak with you in 1 hour after they arrive, if you don't answer," He looked at the child, "I suppose she could be sold for something."

…

"Is this it, Master?" Seras asked quietly, looking at the peaceful town, "But it's so… nice."

"Police girl, have you not heard the saying, 'appearances can be deceiving'?" He responded casually, "Now get moving"

… …

Alexia sighed, running a hand through her hair, as she leaned against a wall. Now properly dressed, she looked down at the corpses, "Sickening amateur…"

Hearing a click she stiffened, attempting to pinpoint the sound. Turning toward the forest she growled, taking a light step forward, "If you're going to at least try a sneak attack, make sure you know how!" She ran toward the noise, ripping the brush apart.

A rabbit. A stinking, noisy, possibly having a heart attack right at this moment rabbit.

A gunshot went off and a bullet nicked her shoulder. Glaring she turned around quickly, meeting the barrel of a cannon that seemed to be making a poor attempt at being a gun. Placing a slender hand on the side she pushed it away lightly, eyeing the blonde that held it, "Bit of overkill, don't you think?" Meeting a blank stare she moved quickly, this time grabbing the barrel and flinging it up, muscles straining. Letting out a grunt she tossed it to the side, "I'm more of a fan of hand to hand combat, dear, I see guns as more of an unfair advantage…"

She swung her leg up, aiming for her head but was thrown to the ground. Letting out an enraged snarl, she tackled the girl, knocking several punches in before being kicked back.

"Screw this!" Alexia shouted moving behind her quickly and elbowing her in the back, darting again and slamming her knee into the woman's stomach, "I don't even want to be here!" the sound of bones cracking was heard as she lifted her foe by her collar, "You seem a bit, weak, where's the rest?"

She felt cold metal press against the back of her skull, "Never mind then…" She dropped her and turned her head to look at the figure, "And you are?"

"Alucard."

* * *

What do you think?

Please rate and review, I tried harder this time just for you guys!


	4. Chapter 3 'You Stink'

I own nothing, sorry if the chapter is a little cruddy but there are several warnings involved with this one.

MAJOR VIOLENCE AND GORE AHEAD.

MINOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS.

… And of course cursing.

* * *

Alexia let out a sniff, he seemed, _different_ from the other. Stronger somehow. She leaped, heading toward her own home. Trees bent and swayed as she clung from one to the other, a bullet suddenly piercing her side. She shrieked, dropping down, "you bastard!" She swung her hand out embedding it into the tree next to her. Letting out a grunt, she began to pull, the sound of wood splintering being heard. Blood squirted out, speckling the ground and Alexia only pulled harder, growing desperate as the gun was aimed at her head. Giving one final jerk she ripped a chunk of wood out of the tree, slinging it at the vampires before running once more.

Her house was in sight and she sighed, quickly scaling the drainpipe before darting into a window, slamming into the floor. She gasped, as her eyes met with a pair of shoes, "Aw fuck…" She whined, rolling onto her back to look up at him, "Can't you spare a fellow vampire?" She pleaded. He smirked, "No." and stepped onto her arm to hold her still. She growled, a frown worming its way onto her face and opened her jaws wide, turning quickly to sink her fangs into his leg. He didn't even flinch, only shooting her chest and hand. She winced, but only sank her canines in deeper. He shifted his leg, attempting to pry her off.

The walkie-talkie on her hips suddenly crackled to life, "Loexa, are you there?"

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me a moment." She lifted the crappy technology up, "yeah?"

"I'm over by the waterfall grove, as soon as you get them off your trail, come get your brat, damn thing won't shut up!"

An evil grin worked its way onto her delicate features as the eyed the man, and she flicked out her nails, "On it."

* * *

"I want Alexia! I want Alexia! I want Alexia! I want Alexia!" Camille shouted loudly rocking back and forth.

"kid shut UP!" he looked up as he heard rustling, "Looks like she's here…"

A dagger flew out of the bushes, embedding itself in his throat and pinning him to the tree. Red eyes gleamed madly and the figure stepped out of the brush.

"Gkk…!" he flailed, pulling at the weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alexia snarled, "you might just regret it more than anything you've done so far." her nails grew long and she kneeled down, running a hand gently along his face, he flinching at her touch.

"What's the matter baby?" She cooed, pressing her lips against his forehead he was unable to move. Her eyes turning to her master.

"Master, do you want me to make him **pay**?" fangs darted out from under crimson lips. The child nodded, squealing happily now that her friend had come for her.

"Alright then…" She kissed his head once more when he suddenly let out a shriek. She had bit down on the skin, jerking her head away to tear it off, bit by bit. Ripping could be heard as his eyes rolled back in horror. Alexia let out a growl, tapping a finger on his now skinless forehead and he screamed. She grinned wildly, digging a long nail into the bone and muscle.

Her lips met his cheek, this time she spared to discretions and bit into him solidly, taking teeth and hunks of flesh with her. She settled herself on his legs, reaching down while his eyes were still on her, "Now then, let's see if you actually have the _equipment_ of a man, you certainly don't act like it- ah! I stand corrected." She smirked, "Camille, close your eyes, right now."

She did as told.

Alexia began the process of coaxing him into arousal, hearing his breath hitch with each pull. Blood poured over the two, a gargling sound beginning to show in his breathing, but she only continued, oh he would **pay**… She let her tongue wander over his neck, lapping at the crimson fluid eagerly. He moaned, despite his predicament and weakly jerked his hips upwards. Her grin only grew wider and as she reached the base once more, she sank her nails in. His screams could be heard for miles. She chomped into his neck, blood running down her chin in excess. Her other hand dove in between his ribs tearing around inside like a crazed animal. He could only stare up at her blearily, what had he done? Bone was visible on his head and he shuddered as she reached her other hand in, pulling his ribs apart one by one. They snapped and cracked, some even creaking with restraint. Alexia's smile appeared once more, "I think I'm done now." She said quietly as she stood up.

She untied her master, lifting her up of the cold hard ground, "are you alright master?"

Camille wrinkled her nose, "You stink Lexi."

"I suppose I do."

* * *

Yeah… I kinda don't like how this chapter turned out… I'm trying to put more Alucard in but I have problems keeping people in character unless _I made them. However, please review if you want, and I'll try to work on the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 4 Teething

**HA HA HA SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK YOU FOOLS! -runs around is circle screaming.-**

**Alucard - "She's been like this for the past few days you say?"**

**Loexa - "Yes, honestly, just shoot her now."**

**Alucard - *Aims gun* "Now if she'd just hold still for a second…"**

**Camille - "Demon Guard 666 does not own Hellsing. Please review or we'll ship her to your house."**

They could not go back, now that their location was known, they had no home. Not to mention they probably woke the neighbors.

Blood gushed from Loexa's side, and she wheezed, what the hell was in those bullets?

"Alexia?" Camille looked up at her friend, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Master" She shook her head, her face looking even more pale than normal, "nothing at all-" She tried to smile but her head darted up suddenly and three gunshots rang out in the roadway. Her slim body shuddered as three more holes penetrated it, her chest, her shoulder, and her stomach. Blood splashed out onto the ground and stained the grass and dirt. Her red eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a groan, falling forward against the rocks. Camille screamed, shaking her caretaker, "Alexia, get up, ALEXIA!"

"She's not going to be getting up unless she gets help, child." A deep voice said and she looked up, frowning at the two before her.

"Go away! You hurt Alexia! Get away from her!" The child continued to scream and Alucard frowned, gently prodding Seras, "take care of her."

The strawberry blonde looked at her own master unsurely, "are you sure? She's just a kid…" She drifted off when he gave her a look, "Have I ever been unsure, police girl? Now go take care of her."

Seras stepped forward, until she was in front of the little girl and she kneeled down. Camille began to grow red in the face from yelling and froze when the young woman set her hand her on her shoulder.

"We're here to help your friend alright?" She smiled, the young child settling for glaring at her before turning her head and sinking her teeth into Seras gloved hand.

"EEEYYAAAAA SHE BIT ME! Get her off!" She flailed wildly, not noticing Alucard's smirk,

"I told you to take care of her, police girl…" He watched in amusement as his fledgling smacked the child upside the head and thoroughly knocked her out.

She panted lightly, carrying her like a baby, and pouting all the while, "I was just trying to help…"

Alucard leaned down next to Alexia, moving the hair out of her face.

She must have been changed in her mid 20's, not looking a day over 28, her medium breasts rose and fell in the slowest manner as she still breathed. No scars marred her perfect skin, only problems were the splashes of blood. He lifted her up, placing her on his shoulder, "time to go, police girl."

__

Alexia tossed and turned under the dark covers, ignoring the pain from the rapidly healing wounds. It itched and burned as the bullets popped out, rattling off the bed and onto the floor. Newer, younger, and supple skin began to stretch itself over the wounds. She let out a snarl in her sleep as she felt someone invade her dreams. Her hands clawed at the bed, sinking her nails into the mattress.

_"That was a clever trick you pulled, child." A voice pervaded her thoughts and dreams, a pair of crimson eyes meeting her own blood red, "Care to elaborate?"  
"You mean the fact that I can simply move faster than you?" Alexia scoffed, "I see no need." A smirk was on her face as she stared them down, world swirling around them, "care to tell me where my master is?" Her fingers twitched.  
"I see no need," He replied and she growled, slashing out at him, "Quite a temper you have there..." Her eyes met fangs and she frowned at the vampire, "Perhaps there's a way to **tame** it..."  
She gulped, despite her resentment towards the man, she had to admit, he looked pretty damn hot. As if reading her thoughts his smile grew wider and she huffed, crossing her arms, attempting to ignore the tongue that slipped between his lips. When he suddenly reached for her she jolted away, "I'M LEAVING!"_

_**Sorry it was so short but I had to update and right now I'm going through a lot so this is all I can come up with.**_


	6. Chapter 5 The Hybrid

Whoo! I'm on a roll! Alright in the whole names thing, in another language (You have to guess) Loex means death so I just feminized the word.

* * *

"_What do you mean, 'we can't leave.'?" Alexia held Camille by her side, keeping her as close as possible._

"_What I mean Miss Fortuna, is that as of now, you are in our custody." Integral Hellsing clasped her hands together in front of her as she stared down the pair. A cigar dangled from her lips and smoke wavered off the end, "You are a vampire, a monster-"_

"_Alexia not a monster! She's my friend!" The young child burst out and Integra's eyes flickered over to her for a moment, sending chills down the girl's spine before looking back at Alexia, "As I was saying, you are a vampire, something this organization takes pride and care in hunting down and destroying, it would completely go against our existence to let you go, even more so with a child."_

"_And if I leave with her without your…" She seemed to spit the last word, "consent?"_

"_Then It is our job to hunt you down." Alucard said from behind her and she bristled at his voice, whirling around angrily._

"_How dare you think I'm so easy to catch! I have been a vampire for over 400 years, and you think that you could find me so easily, ha!" this was the most emotion she had shown in a while, something about his smirk just made her undead blood boil. _

"_He never said you were Miss Fortuna, all that he meant was that he and Seras would eventually find you." Walter tried to calm her down and her red eyes trailed over to him and she snorted, "Fine." before turning back to Integra, "Then what, pray tell, am I suppose to do here?" She growled lowly (She does a lot of that it seems), "I am not just going to sit here like some trophy."_

"_That was never intended," Integra muttered, "On the contrary, you will be joining both Seras and Alucard on missions."_

"_And my master? What of her?"_

"_She may stay as well."_

"… _Fine."_

_1 week later._

Outside the estate.

"Jan." A blue haired girl pulled a cigarette from between her lips and looked at the pierced man.

"Yeah?" He let his gaze settle on her, or more noticeably, her large cleavage.

"Shut up and stop looking at my tits."

"Tch, stupid whore." She growled while the four continued in silence, before the other female spoke up.

"so why exactly are we here again?" the woman kept her silver hair in a braid, down to her waist and Luke answered her calmly.

"A test Angela."

"Ah, alright then." she closed her gold eyes for a moment then frown, "Tala would you stop smoking those disgust coffin sticks!"

Red eyes looked at her and instead of giving an angry retort, she simply let the smoke drop to the ground, and stepped on it, "Better?"

"Much."Hey Tala, why is it that you follow that's bitch's commands perfectly and yet when I ask you to do something you do the opposite?""Cause you're a stuck up cock-sucker with no respect for women, and don't call Angela a bitch." She growled sounding feral.

"Why you little slut!"

"Just cause you're a man whore does not mean everyone else is, Jan."

He slapped the back of her head and she snarled, Luke let out a sigh while Angela grew frustrated, "Tala! ENOUGH!" She grabbed the back of her shirt before she could do anything and kicked Jan in the nuts, "Both of you save it, we're here!"

* * *

Alexia's head tilted up as she heard rapid gunshots outside, _maybe Seras is practicing again?_ and ignored it.

Until she heard shouting over the loudspeaker.

"Attention members of Hellsing!" A loud voice said, "We are the Valentine brothers, this is Jan Valentine speaking, while Luke has already made his way into your home and may we suggest praying to your insignificant gods and waiting for death, or how about a good old fashioned suicide! Ack, hey. TALA!"

"Shut up and give me the mike!" Then it was cut off. Alexia's eyes widened and she froze while buttoning Camille's dress.

"Lexi? What is it?" Her bright blue eyes looked at her friend in confusion before being swooped up into her arms and rushed down the hallway.

She darted into the conference room, "Sir Integra!"

"I know, I know." She frowned, "Leave Camille here."

Alexia nodded, heels clacking as she carried her master of next to Integra, setting her on the floor and ignoring the stares of men as she bent down to fix her hair, her dress raising up to reveal slender thighs, "Camille, I want you to stay here with Sir Integra while I go handle some things with the others. You be good." She patted her head down and stood back up, looking at Integra, "If she is harmed in any way, shape or form, I will have your head."

* * *

Angela grimaced at the blood that Tala threw around the room, watching as wolf ears sproted from her head, "Tala dear, your showing."

She looked up, "Huh?" Looking down at her shirt, or her breasts, "But they're both in there."

The young woman pointed to her head, and Tala shot up, "OH!" She patted the blue wolf ears, "Eh… its okay." She stretched and ripping noises were heard as dark blue wings flicked out from her back, a tail making its way out of her pants.

"Stupid hybrid…" Jan muttered as he looked at the screens, "You two are taking the west wing, I'm taking the north and east while Luke is handling the big guy, get moving bitches!" Only to be slapped roughly.

"Shut it."

* * *

Alexia remained in the west wing while Walter and Seras remained in the north. She straightened when she heard voices coming her way.

"Honestly, he needs to grow up." A female voice said and Alexia let out a growl. Two women came her way, all of them freezing at the sight of the other, "Well, well, we-he-hell, looks like we got a wild card Angel."

"Indeed, would you like to do that honors Tala?"

Tala grinned, eyes widening, "It would be my pleasure" Before shooting forward, intending to ram Alexia in the stomach.

Crimson eyes narrowed and she held out her hand, stopping the woman barely. She let out a gasp however when a wolf took her place and snapped at her thigh, sinking her teeth in.

"A were-wolf?" She grabbed her by the throat, slamming her head into the floor multiple times as the wolf let out a howl of pain before shifting back, sinking vampire fangs into her arm.

"Vampire? What are you?" She jolted back as Tala licked the blood off her lips.

"They don't just make hybrid cars you know, hon." She grinned, "I love your blood by the way, think I'll have some more!" She tackled the woman to the floor as a wolf again. Alexia held her back by her throat, the only thing preventing Tala from tearing into her own. Drool spit onto her neck and she frowned, "Messy creature." and dug her heels into the wolf's stomach, (I KNEW those things had better reason than fashion) and threw her back, "Learn some manners." Her nails grew and she kneeled down, ready to fight.

"Whore." Tala growled and lunged, drawing a dagger blade out and slashing at Alexia ankle, thoroughly slicing a tendon.

Alexia fell to the ground, watching blood spurt from the wound. Her red eyes turned to slits as she let her hand sit in the pool of life fluid, before taking it back and letting a slim tongue lick it off. Instantly the wound healed a bit, only for her arm to gain several cuts from nothing. She held onto the wall as she stood once more, glaring as Tala lunged again, eyes widening when the vampire disappeared.

"Tala!" Angela shouted, "Behind you!"

"Huh?" She turned just to have her nose smashed with a roundhouse kick, heel stabbing into an eye. She howled, dropping to the floor as nails pulled at the skin of her stomach, "NO!" She screamed as her organs were pulled out, grabbing hold of the hand and breaking it.

"**You little bitch!"** Alexia snarled deeply, raising her free hand, only to be shoved out of the way by a ball of light.

Angela floated back to the ground, bright wings retracting, "That's enough, now its my turn."

* * *

Well? What did you think? I made it longer this time.

As you can guess Angela name refers to her power, Angela meaning Angel while Tala means 'wolf'.

REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 6 The Angel

Unless I get at least five reviews, I don't really feel like keeping this up, honestly, I want to know if people like this. If you think something needs to be changed, want to point out a flaw, make a request or suggestions, please, by all means do. I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Alexia watched as Angela leaned down, taking Tala into her arms and setting her aside. The hybrid let out a whimper as blood poured from her face. Licking the tip of her finger, the light-haired woman pressed it against the torn flesh on her young friend's face. A golden glow appeared and the skin seemed to meld back together, Tala let out a pained sigh, reaching for her friend.

"Angel…" her slim hand shook badly and Angela continued her work, holding her hand with her own free one. As she neared the end, Angela gently pulled her hand away, pressing her wrist into Tala's mouth. The hybrid only looked up at her, eyes widening when the soft flesh was pressed against a vein, piercing the skin and blood flowing free. She began to suck, nursing the wound like a cub with a mother's teat. Alexia was struck by the familiarity of the situation and watched even more entranced as Angela pulled the girl to the side, "Stay." She told her friend and the wolf tail thumped against the floor.

"You care for her, don't you?" Alexia said quietly as her opponent stood in front of her.

"Yes, very much actually," She fixed her braid, "Despite her reckless behavior, vulgar language, and love for inhumanity, I can't seem to imagine life without her."

"I see."

"And you?"

"What?"

"What about you?" A gold eye slyly peeked out from under heavy lids, "Is there someone, you can't imagine your life without?"

She paused; did Camille mean anything to her? The only human that ever meant anything to Loexa was Amity. Camille, it was orders to take care of her, but was she attached? Both her mother, grandmother, great-grandmother and great-great-grandmother had been horrible to her; they treated her exactly how society thought of them, monsters. But did that mean Camille would be that way? She shook her head, this was not the time to think about trivial things and she lurched forward, ankle still wounded.

"So? What are you?"

Wings sprang from Angela's back, bringing light to the hallway. A golden quiver appeared onto her back and a bow formed in her hand. She set an arrow in place, drawing it back before letting it fly, aiming for Alexia's head.

With quick reflexes, she reached up to grab it, only for it to shatter into her arm, burning the skin and muscle.

"An angel." She replied, putting another arrow into place.

Alexia leaped, darting behind the woman, grabbing hold of the ivory wings, "I see. Then perhaps you could answer my question…" She brought her foot up, placing it between the extra limbs, while Angela struggled in vain "What happens when…" she applied pressure, keeping a firm hold on the wings while she lowered the woman to the floor, the sound of hollow bones snapping reaching her ears, "an angel, loses her wings." She grinned and deciding to show no mercy, her arm still burned and the flesh was beginning to melt away, crossed them, tearing the bases from their sockets, bringing tendons, muscles, bone and nerves along with it. Angela cried out and could only writhe in pain while her tormentor continued.

Alexia jerked the right one, watching in morbid fascination and the right arm jerked at the shoulder, pulling her back into the standing position, she uncrossed them, ignoring the shriek of pain. Turning the wing lightly, her arm would turn; flexing the elbow of the wing would flex the normal elbow.

"Well, well, looks like you can be a puppet!" She grinned, her fangs showing. Blood soaked the floor, and Alexia drove her hand through the angel, coming out the other side and reaching for her neck.

"ANGELA!" Tala wailed and morphed for the last time.

She remained standing, her knees bending backwards and her feet growing. Her chest expanded, being covered in fine blue fur. Her head lengthened, longer fangs growing out of her mouth. Muscles spasmed as they grew enlarged, bulging at her thighs and arms. Her tail curled high and her hands were covered in fur like the rest of her, "GET OFF HER!" She roared, slamming into the vampire, pinning her to the floor. She slashed her large claws, even more of the crimson liquid splattering against the walls. Alexia's neck was torn away, showing the inside of her windpipe.

"Guh-!" Alexia flailed, as she looked at the creature above her, was this what a true monster looked like? Tala leaned her massive head down quickly, taking an arm in her jaws and ripping it away, throwing it across the hall. Blood mixed with drool covered the stump and Alexia winced.

"And who was saying, they wouldn't need help?" A familiar voice reached her ears and she looked up as much as she could, watching as Tala's eyes widened her a rough voice came from her throat.

"You're still here? But, then that means that Luke-" She growled, shaking her head, "No matter, I'll just handle you myself." She spring boarded off of Alexia, intent of mauling Alucard. Unfortunately, things never did happen that way as he raised his gun, firing a round into her skull. She yelped, gravity taking affect and crashed into the floor.

Alexia closed her eyes, hardly able to breathe; much less talk, but she did anyway, "C-Camille…" She opened her eyes as he walked over to her.

"She's fine. Can't exactly say the same about yourself, child." He bent down, gently lifting her up off the floor and into his arms. She whined, frown crossing her features as he carried her down the hall, "Sh-shut up…" She said quietly, straining with each syllable, she noticed his smirk, one of the last things she saw before her vision faded.

* * *

HA, bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Bet you thought Alexia was going to kick ass!

Alexia- Yeah why didn't I?

… because… then you would be mary-sueish? -Runs off-

Alexia- *sigh* Review please, you don't want to end up like her, do you?


	8. Chapter 7 Self Control

Hellsing is not mine.

* * *

_"Dance with me, Loexa." Amity held out her hand to the woman sitting down, "This is a ball, so you dance." Her brown hair was pulled into a loose bun, small strands framing her face. Hazel eyes stared into red ones. A pale hand reached out, "Alright, Master." Being the taller, Loexa took the place of the male, both women ignoring the stares.  
Amity pouted, "I told you, I'm not your master, call me Amity."  
Loexa twirled the young woman, arm wrapping around her waist to dip down, faces millimeters apart, "Oh? Then if you aren't my master then what are you?" Her dark hair made a curtain around the two and Amity blushed heavily, "Ehm... Well, I..."  
She was then pulled up, stepping back into the routine, "Call it what you may, Amity. I will remain loyal to you," Her lithe form danced effortlessly, "You are the one and only person I have ever met that not only refused to harm me, but **save** me as well..." Their bodies were pressed close together, "For that, you have not only earned my respect, piqued my interest, but you have also earned my trust."_

_Amity could only stare at Loexa in wonder, "Loexa..."  
"yes?" She replied._

_"Thank you..."_

* * *

Alexia shifted under the blankets, wait.  
Blankets?

She grunted, throwing them off her, looking down at her bare stomach. She was in her bra and underwear only, showing her pale skin. Despite the fact that her innards had been torn open, she bore no scars, stitches, or anything of the sort. A soft cry was heard next to her and she looked.  
Alexia could only feel relief when she saw her young master lying in the bed next to her, fast asleep. The vampire reached over, brushing the dark hair away from Camille's face, moving it behind her ear. Alexia continued to watch her, eyes roaming in her ingrained ritual for any signs of pain or discomfort. The six-year-old girl whimpered and her eyes moved rapidly behind her lids, a sign that she was probably having a bad dream again. Seeing that her master was under stress, she reached to pull her into her lap. However, she saw something that made her freeze.

Camille, her young master, the child she promised to protect and care for, had drawn blood.

It wasn't serious, the girl was biting her lip in her sleep, her small, sharp* teeth had scratched her lip, drawing a bit of blood. Alexia's eyes remained focused on the fluid, entire body tense. She gulped and pressed her lips tightly together to hide her growing fangs, her hands that had reached for the kid were shaking as her nails grew. She clenched her jaw, unable to turn her head away as she reached for her again but stopped herself, jerking her arms back against her body. Alexia shook her head, no... she would never bite her master. She pulled herself out of the bed, scared to be near the girl.  
"About time you woke up, child. You're going do need to get dressed, there are some people here." A familiar voice resonated in the room as she moved over to the dresser, only to find that some of Camille's clothes were there, none of hers.  
"Yes, yes, do you mind telling me where my clothes are?" Recieving silence she growled quietly, still aware that Camille was asleep, "Or do you like seeing me walk around in almost nothing!"  
She froze as Alucard materialized behind her, "You want my honest opinion, Child?" His breath brushed against her ear and she resisted the urge to shiver.  
"Yes." She replied surely.  
She could practically feel him grin, a rumble escaping him, "I honestly would not mind you going around like this." He pulled away when she turned, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"I do not have time for this," She hissed, "Give me some clothes!"  
Only to find him gone, a familiar dress left behind.

Alexia could only sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she began to get dressed. She would wake Camille after.

* * *

"Alexia, hurry up you slowpoke!" Camille chirped happily as she skipped down the hall.  
The female vampire did as told but remained silent, begining to feel a headache starting. 'Stupid man', she thought, 'as if I care what he wants, arrogant bastard.'

As they reached the end of the hall, Alexia held the door open for Camille, following in behind. She could only try to ignore the leers and grins from the group of men on the other side of the room, letting out a noise of frustration when one whistled. Her young master stopped, staring at the group, trying her best (and failing) to look intimidating.  
"you better shut up or Alexia's gonna get you." She said, hands on her hips, frowning even more when several laughed, one of the men even moving forward to pick her up, "now aren't you a little cutie, you gonna sic your big sister on me?" He chuckled, holding her up in the air. Noticing the look on Alexia's face, Seras opened her mouth to say something when he started to toss the little girl in the air but it was too late. Alexia darted forward, ramming into the male's side and knocking him to the floor while she caught the girl. Setting her master down, she stepped toward the man.  
"Alexia, stop." Integra commanded, pretending not to notice the glare she recieved, "you're not setting a very good impression on our new security."

Alexia snorted, stepping back, "dumbass." and settled for glaring at the rest, taking notice of the captain's forehead, which had remanents of blood. She raised a brow, meeting eyes with Seras, who held her hands behind her back and laughed nervously.

Oh yes, today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

I'm sorry its so short and I've taken so long to update but I've hit a small block. I will take any suggestions into consideration. Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 8 Comfort

I do not own hellsing, I just own Loexa.

* * *

_Amity's hands shook badly as she read the letter, "He-he's gone..."  
Loexa set her hand on young Drake's head, "go to your room Drake, your mother and I need to talk."  
The dark haired 8-year-old nodded, turning and heading back upstairs._

_"Amity..." She swept forward, taking the woman in her arms, "I'm sorry." She held the woman's head against her shoulder while she cried._

_In the nine years Loexa had been with Amity, her master had changed from the sixteen-year-old girl that saved her in an alleyway. She had grown taller, her slim form the envy of many women around. She had grown strong from the things she saw with Loexa, she knew now that death was sometimes the only option. But in all of that, she never cried.  
But when the father of her child, her husband died in the war... it was too much._

_"Amity..." Loexa pressed her lips against her master's forehead, "I am here..." She used her thumb to brush the tears away, smoothing her brown hair back. She set her forehead against the other's, lips millimeters apart, "I am always here..." before closing the gap. _

_It was probably cruel to take her chance while her master was in such pain, but Loexa did not care. She had cared for this younger woman for so long, she had seen the kindness and compassion she had for even the most inhuman things.  
Soft lips moved against each other and Loexa slipped her tongue in, swiping it against Amity's and hold her tighter at the weak moan that came out. The letter fell to the floor, forgotten for the moment as small hands clung to the draculina's, shivering when those forever blood-stained lips moved to her neck, causing them to freeze.  
"Amity, do you trust me?" A smooth voice intoned and the woman's head nodded, "Of course, Loexa."_

_"Good, at least someone does." She gave a small lick, only teasing with lips and tongue, withdrawing her fangs. Settling into a light suck, the vampire's eyes grew half-lidded while her master's were shut completely. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and they broke apart, the living of the two panting heavily, "L-Loexa-" She started but found a slim finger pressed against her kiss-swollen lips._

_"Shush. Everything will be fine, it is my turn to take care of you now..."_

* * *

Alexia's eyes opened after the memory, slightest of blush tinting her cheeks. Looking across from he she saw Alucard, sitting in one of the plane's seats. Looking to her side, she saw a coffin in the walkway, thumping and whining of Seras coming from it while the newest addtion, Pip, stared. Her muscles were constantly tense, ever since she had to leave Camille behind, she was not able to relax.

"Something on your mind, child?" A deep voice startled her and she let her gaze settle on the vampire.

"Perhaps, why?" She let a smirk grow on her lips, "why would you care?"

"Judging by the blush on your face, I would say its something indecent." He grinned as she bristled.

"Oh? And I suppose you would like to believe it was about you, maybe?" She replied in the same calm tone.

"I wouldn't mind." A dark chuckle made her blink, flush growing darker.

"If you two would take the time to quit flirting," Pip began, earning a glare from Alexia, "Then you would notice we're here!"

Alexia stood, walking over to the man, pushing his hat down, "then why don't you get up?" her comment making him stutter.

He did not like this woman already.

* * *

Okay I know its crap and very short but as I said in the chapter before, I have hit a small block. I need suggestions and/or reviews NOW.


	10. Chapter 9 War

I own blah blah blah whatever

I'M BACK BABY! YES!

* * *

Alexia could only look around in wonder as she followed Alucard into the hotel. Pip, stuck with a part of the luggage, lagged behind.

She eyes the young blonde at the front desk, taking note of his freckles and eager to please blue eyes. He reminded her so much of Drake with those eyes...

"I'm the one who reserved the suite." Alucard said, breaking Alexia out of her trance when the boy spoke, his words not reaching her. It was only when a small nudge of the key in her palm did she realize the passage of time.

"Oi, you heard him, the top floor." Pip motioned to the men, unknowingly carrying Seras. The desk keeper stuttered, "Sir for luggage that large-"

Alucard gave Alexia a look and she nodded, only scowling at him when he left. She looked to the boy, "Say, haven't I seen you somewhere?"

"Eh?" He pushed his glasses up his nose, "I-I don't think so, but sir!" He called after Alucard but Alexia blocked his way.

"I don't know, you're too cute to forget a face like that..." She whispered in a husky tone and leaned over the desk, tracing her fingers along his jawline, lips inches from his.

A blush rose to his cheeks and his eyes slid shut, lips barely opening. She smirked, letting a finger slide under his chin before darting away to follow the others.

...

...

"What was that?"

* * *

As she made her way up to the room, Pip passed by her quickly.

"Hey wait!" She called out to him but he seemed not to hear her.

"Ass..." She muttered as she entered the room, only to find the curtains drawn and the room darkened.

As she walked to sit on the bed her foot collided with something and she looked down.

A mahogany coffin lay on the floor, words engraved on the top.

_"Some see death as the end, but it is only a boundary yet crossed."_

She could only smile, they had done as promised, the did bring her coffin.

"Surprised?" A smooth voice said close to her ear, forcing her to shiver, "Integra keeps her word."

"So she does..." She looked over to the covered coffin, "she's still asleep?"

"Mmhm..." Gloved hands ran down her bare arms and she closed her eyes at the touch, relaxing. How could a man do to her what Amity could? How was it possible?

As she relaxed however, an image flashed through her mind, Camille, was she safe?

"Camille." She pulled away from him and make her way toward the phone, lifting it up and dialing the number, two rings later, an intimidating voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Could I speak to Camille?"

"One second."  
She waited, as she did Alexia noticed that sun was reaching the end of its descent, finally an younger voice spoke up: "Lexi?"

"Hello Master."  
"Lexi!" The child's voice screeched with delight, causing the draculina to smile.  
"How are thing then?"

"Oh its great, Walter's really fun to play with, he showed me the garden but I got lost in the maze and-"

Alexia squinted as bright light shone in her face and the sound of a helicopter reached her ears, "Master, I'm going to have to let you go."

"Aww but-"

"I'm sorry but goodbye." She slammed the phone down and turned to face the onslaught, Alucard's voice was heard behind her.

"Now... Its time for war..."

* * *

Oh yeah that's right I AM BACK. Rate and review PLEASE.


	11. Chapter 10 Blood and Sympathy

I own nothing but the usual.

So my previous chapter was pretty short I'll admit, just trying to get back into the swing of things I suppose.

Alexia: "The swing of things? You left me in the back of your head for a YEAR! Do you realize how much mold is back there!"

But anyway... Enjoy.

* * *

Alexia couldn't help but blink as several men stormed the room. She herself was positioned in the lower left corner of the ceiling, the door blocking her from sight. They gathered in the room, staring at the coffins.

"What the heck, coffins?"

"There's something written captain, 'my name is Hermes, I became tame by devouring my own wings?"

"Don't touch my coffin." Alucard stood in front of the windows, causing the soldiers to jump and point their guns at him, "FREEZE!"  
He seemed not to care, "don't touch my coffin." He made a move and the captain gave the orders to shoot, the underlings doing as told.

The shots deafened the room as they hit Alucard, causing his body to jitter and shake. A blow to the head and it seemed to explode in blood, covering everything, including Alexia. As his body fell to the floor, she let out a growl, dropping down as well, "Now really? Was that _absolutely _necessary, I'm soaked over here." She flicked her right hand out, sending droplets flying. They turned on her, only for her to dart out of sight once more, settling into one of the beds as Alucard's voice resonated in the room.

"You think, you can kill me?" He chuckled, "Dogs cannot kill me." He began to rise, "Only humans kill monsters!"

Alexia simply watched, amazed as he moved and bit down on the throat of the captain, tearing his head of and flinging the body across the room, then moving to the rest. His speed, to the untrained eye, was blinding, but she managed, and... was he counting?

As the carnage littered the room, one soldier remained, eyes wide, he turned tail and ran. Alexia stayed in the room, licking the blood off her left hand, cat-like almost. She paused when she heard muttering, then a gunshot, a low growl afterward. She looked into the hallway, seeing the final corpse she looked to the cabinet, "its alright, you can come out now."

Seras' head poked out and she gasped at the sight of the bodies littered across the floor like paper.

"get ready," He was back in the room, "we're leaving."

"B-but master, they were human!" She gasped out.

"So what?" He said calmly as if it were nothing, and indeed it was.

"H-human!"

"So what!" He pulled her up by the collar, "they came, killing shooting to fulfill their duty to shoot down anything that moved! I had to kill them, nothing can change that, not God, not the devil and neither you nor I, that's just the way things are!"

"But-but-"

Alexia sighed, "you stupid girl, when will you learn the facts, when they came here, they bet on their cards and they lost, end of story. Not every situation has a compromise, its us or them!" She honestly felt no sympathy for the girl, "If they were stupid enough to rush themselves into danger then they're willing to take the consequences!"

"She right police girl." Alucard said softly as he dropped her to the floor, "now let's go."

* * *

After Alucard was given the orders, Alexia and Seras bundled the coffins together. The older draculina then looked to the younger, "you're carrying them."

She only sighed at this and alerted her master that they were done over here. Seras came bounding back into the room, "he says we're to steal a chopper and escape."  
Alexia only quirked a brow, "And him?"

"I've been told to check out at the front," His arm brushed against hers as he passed, "To leave through the front door." A grin was on his face, causing the woman to smile.

"alright then, I'd tell you good luck but..." she chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't need it," She tuned and headed down the hall, toward the stairs, "come girl, we're supposed to leave in stealth."

"but-but the stairs?" She stuttered, heaving the coffins with little difficulty, pulling back at the look the other gave her.

"You act as if you can't do it? Am I overestimating you?"

"No, but-"

"then come." She held the door for her, steadying the girl whenever she could.

* * *

Within moments, they reached the top, heading out the door. The sight that greeted them was another group of soldiers.

"Seras."

"Yes?"

"Get the coffins in, I'll take out the trash."

She nodded, watching as Alexia tore through the men, holding her hands out to her sides and raking her nails into the group. Bullets shot everywhere, only for her to dodge and dart around the roof. Her dress began to stick to her thighs, breasts speckled with blood, the contrast standing out intensely. Her eyes grew feral at the groans and cries, finally sinking her teeth into the neck of a man, pulling away quickly to hear the sound of flesh ripping apart. Her body began to grow hot, and she let out a pleasured sigh when she tasted the blood on her hand.

She quickly grew into a heated frenzy, and within seconds, the last man fell from the roof, splattering down onto the plaza. Her eyes were dark and hazed, the dress clinging to her curves because of the blood. Seras wrinkled her nose in disgust at the woman as she pulled herself into the cockpit, licking her lips one last time.

"well?" She grinned, sated for now, "shall we go?"

* * *

Purr... I actually really like how this turned out.

You know the drill, rate and review!


	12. Chapter 11 A Loving Master

The chopper was taken to the outskirts of a town named Rio A. , much to Alexia's displeasure. She would have liked to get back to her Master as soon as possible.

She crossed her legs as she sat on the edge of seedy hotel bed, watching as Alucard received orders from Integra via phone. His body was rigid, confusing her as to why.

The door opened to reveal Seras and Pip, with something called... Mcdooglanns?

"We're back!" She cried out happily as Pip munched on some fries. Alexia's lip curled, she could smell the grease from a mile away, how on earth could he even eat that?

"It's no good, impossible no matter how you look at it," He then slurped at the drink, sound echoing throughout the room, "Can't get another plane for a week, and having to fly everyday, just terrible. Out of the question."

Alucard did not turn to them, only continued to stare off into the distance, "Get ready you two,"

"Eh?" Seras perked up.

"We'll steal and aircraft."

They both seemed to stand there for a moment as if in some kind of trance. Alexia simply checked her nails.

"Nononononononono! We'll diediediedie! This time we'll die for sure!" Pip began to yell, "I'll die, I'll die! I don't wanna I don't wanna!" His words were a rushed mass of hysterics while the other two vampires perked even more.

Seras turned to the door and it was then that Alexia felt it, finally, "What the hell is that?" Whatever it was, it was powerful.

The door was busted down as Seras began to flail, a grin coming to Alucard's face at the man in the doorway.

A massive figure by her standards, blonde cropped hair, reflective glasses. It was the cross that caught her attention.

_A holy servant of course_. She snorted only for her eyes to widen when both he and Alucard began to yell, fist flying toward each other.

The blonde's connected first, sending Alucard's head toward the floor.

"Alucard! Monster!" He shouted, a insane look on his face.

The vampire only grinned, "So you couldn't wait any longer, Anderson! Human!"

Anderson's fist collided with his stomach while Alucard's with his head.

Alucard's body bowed as he spat out some garbled nonsense, "Human!"

Anderson pulled some blades out from his sleeves, surprising Alexia and Pip.

"Shit fuck!" He muttered, cocking his gun as Alucard drew his as well.

Seras pulled her bazooka shaped weapon from... God knows where and Alexia's nails grew, forearms tensing.

One of the blades rammed itself into a wall, a paper fluttering with it, "About three Kilometers north is a Vatican airport disguised as a country airport, there's a small jet warming up its engine there." Anderson nodded to the document, "Those are its papers," His glasses slipped a bit off his face as he sneered, "Go. Hurry, go. While I can control my desire to kill you all."

* * *

Camille had ran out to meet her beloved caretaker, and the look of happiness that flashed across Alexia's face did not go unnoticed.

"How was Master?" She asked quietly, holding the girl up in the night air. Her ebony ringlets bounced as she giggled, happy to be in her arms once more. Holding her arms out she reached for the vampires shoulders, begging to be held against her cooler body.

A she did so, they head back inside, not staying for the others to give the briefing to the group that was down below.

Walking down the hall, Camille's dress fluttered against her legs while she set her head in the crook of Alexia's neck, "I missed you Lexi." She almost whispered, blue eyes drifting closed as exhaustion began to overtake her.

By the time they reached their room, soft snores erupted from the child and Alexia couldn't help the soft smile that came to her lips as she lay the girl down in the bed at last.

She wiped at her eyes, "I love you Lexi."

At this the older woman's breath caught in her throat, every time.

She said nothing, only kissing her on her forehead before making her way to the door, "I have to get some things settled, Master, I will be back."

The covers shifted, signalling a nod and she shut the light off closing the door behind her.

* * *

As she shut the door, she pressed her back against it, holding back something unknown.

In the years she had been with her, Camille had always told Alexia she loved her. And yet each time it would stop her mind and body.

Making her way down the hall towards the meeting room, she thought back, back to a time when she loved someone in return.

"Amity..." She sighed, how she loved the woman and how the woman loved her.

* * *

**_From the day her husband died, Amity seemed to have lost a piece of herself..._**

_She sat in her chair, rocking back and forth in a slow manner, staring at the picture in hand. A dark haired man with blue eyes was carrying her, a smile on both of their faces._

_"Lady Amity," Loexa came into the room, "Dinner is ready."_

_Amity stood up, brown hair swishing with the small breeze from the open window. Alexia looked at her for a moment, red eyes softening before pulling her into a kiss._

**_And gained another..._**

_"Is everything alright my Master?" She asked the woman quietly, nuzzling her cheek against the woman's when she giggled._

_"It is now Loexa,"_

_It is now..._

* * *

A massive shot disturbed her thoughts and she found herself leaning against the hallway outside the meeting room.

Looking up she pressed her ear to the wall, listening closely.

She could hear muttering, from what sounded like a group of men, only for a clearer, older voice to interrupt them.

"Sir Integra, Alucard." A female's voice was heard and her eyes widened, "I want them dead."

She straightened up at the sound of footsteps coming her way, "And just what are you doing?

Alucard had phased through the door, light smirk on his face, "are you eavesdropping, Loexa?"

She gave him an acidic look, before it softened, " I was thinking actually..." Her gaze drifted to the floor, "How much Camille remind me of my first Master..." She pressed a slim finger against her cheek, "you ever had that?" She looked back at him, eyes innocent for once, "I mean, I know you'd probably gloat for me saying this but, you are the older one, have you had a Master that was just..."

"A carbon copy?" His tone was serious for once and she nodded, looking down at her shoes.

"Perhaps you could call her that... But... I never saw Amity in her childhood so... I don't know." Her voice was somber as she remembered the times with her Amity, "She was the only woman I loved, my Master." Having nothing but silence she continued on, "Probably the only person I felt anything like that for."

"Have you ever felt anything of the sort? Love I mean?" She looked back up, but he was gone.

* * *

Alucard smiled as he settled in a sated slumber, her words echoing in his head.

_I can't say I have Loexa._ He thought to himself, eyes drifting shut.

_I can't say I have_...

* * *

**So the main reason I continue this story is because its the only one I think that's honestly even close to being up to par with any story on fanfiction.**

**Please review! Please please please!**


	13. Chapter 12 A Brass Dagger or Two

"Lexi?" Blue eyes stared up at her as they were out in the garden, "Tea?"

A small parasol sat next to them, dark cloth a contrast to the bright colors around them.

They had spread out the picnic blanket on the grass under a tree, next to the roses of all things, her least favorite plant. Seras had joined the two when the small child invited her, though only Camille sipped at the tea.

Seras could only smile at the girl, a little thankful that she held her no ill will for knocking her out the night they met. Her tiny hands struggled to hold the tea pot up, shaking slightly from the weight. A slender hand darted out to take hold of the pot, "Easy, Master..." Alexia's soft voice had told her, "Allow me..." She reached to take it away only for it to be jerked away.

"No!" A full pout was on her lips as she held the pot, "I can do it!"

Seras smiled while Alexia gave a chuckle, holding her tea cup toward her, "As you wish, my Master."

The pot shook violently for a moment before Camille got a determined look on her face and her grip tightened as she tilted it, "Careful now, Camille," Seras started, a light smile on her face, "It's a bit hot still." She then turned at the noise of grass crunching under boots, "Pip!" Her face lit up, not noticing the smirk on Alexia's face when it did, "Come join us!"

Pip had simply come to check on them, he didn't trust the so called 'domestics' of this place... He waved her request off, "Nah, I think I'll go back inside-"

"Wimp." Camille stated, as the mercenary turned to go back in.

He stopped, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth to blow a stream of smoke, "A wimp? Turning suddenly he strode over and plunked himself down, "Pour me a cup then." He held out his palm.

A hand darted out in front of his face, grabbing the coffin stick and ground it into his hand as he gave out a yell, "What the hell woman?"

Her red eyes slid over to him, "As if you're going to taint her with that simple _tobacco_, not on my watch you don't." She then gently placed the cup in his palm, "Sugar?"

He gave her a look, "really now? You burn my palm with my own smokes then ask me if I want sugar?" He then paused as she simply stared at him in a serious manner, earning a sigh from him.

"Sure, sugar." Pip watched as Seras grinned.

As she set the bowl of sugar back down, a distant look came in her eyes.

"Lexi?" Camille looked up at her, "Lexi?"

* * *

_She could hear her master's voice far off, like underwater caverns. Something seemed to be dragging her off, away from those around her._

_Landing on her feet she stumbled back lightly, finding herself leaning against a shadowy wall._

_"It's been so long, Loexa..." She found herself facing blue eyes, catlike even. A hand was pinning her left shoulder to the wall behind her, a thumb brushing her collarbone._

_Her own eyes widened as she found a furry object brushing against her neck, "Loexa..." Its voice was deep, masculine, one she recognized and it sent shivers through her, "Dear, sweet, Loexa, did you treat her well?"_

_She began to speak only for a furred finger to press itself against her lips, "I've come with a warning, my Loexa." Slitted pupils looked up at her, "You haven't aged a day, have you?"_

_It was then she noticed, the smell, the smell of fur, of blood, and rotten meat. She reached for his hand but he pulled away, "I come to warn you." A tail flitted past her nose, confirming her suspicions._

_"You didn't die didn't you? You weren't even h-"_

_"They're going to take Camille." He interrupted her again, catching her attention with this one, "Millenium."_

_"How do you know this?" Her eyes narrowed._

_"I can't tell you that, dear Loexa, I can only tell you this." He pulled away from her completely, "Take her away from here, go into hiding."_

_"An-" She reached toward him but he disappeared into the shadows._

* * *

"Lexi?" A small hand was set on her arm and the draculina was shook out of her trance.

Not looking at any of them she stood up, opening the parasol before heading inside, "I need to have a chat with Integra."

* * *

"You're telling me that you need to take Camille into hiding for a while." Integra had her hands folded in front of her, "Absolutely not, not only can we not send you out on your own with a child, no matter whose master she is, we simply need all the help we can get at the moment." She lit a cigar, "And as much as I hate to admit it, we need you here."

A scowl came over Alexia's face and she opened her mouth to speak, only for Integra to stop her, "If you even think of running, we will find you."

Heaving a sigh that trailed off into a growl she gave up, she knew Integra was right, though Seras and Pip were amateurs, Alucard would find her. Standing up she head toward the door, stopping for a moment and turning back around, "Then I have a request."

"Tell me."

"Its for a weapon."

The leader of Hellsing scoffed, "We have plenty of those."

Alexia straightened out her black sweater, "This is one you probably won't have."

"Get on with it vampire."

"I need two pure brass daggers, no substitutes, no mixing, simple pure brass, if you can get them blessed, either way I need them by tomorrow."

"Brass? That flimsy metal? You won't be able to go long term with that, why not a gun?" Her glasses reflected the woman's figure, watching as she held her head high.

"I don't plan on going long term with it, I only intend to use them once or twice, all you need to know is that I NEED them by tomorrow." She seemed determined at the aspect of the weapons until finally Integra sighed.

"Yes all right they'll be here tomorrow."

* * *

**Cookies goes to those of you that review and I'll give a chocolate cake to the person that can guess what monster Alexia will be facing.**

**Reviews are love, no love equals depression, depression means no more story.**


	14. Chapter 13 Her Ancestor

She smiled at the box Walter had given her, "Thank you..." Taking the weapons out she handed one to Camille, "I want you to take this, master," She said quietly, "I want you to keep yourself safe with it."

Camille stared at the blade, "What's going to happen, Alexia?" Her tone was serious and Alexia let out a sigh, setting her hands on her master's shoulders.

"I don't know, master," She really was worried about the young girl, she didn't know what would happen to either of them if something happened to her.

"I really don't know."

* * *

They sat in the lobby of the cabinet war rooms alone, Alexia pacing back and forth across the tile floor, not caring that the walkie-talkie chafed her thigh.

She had already been told something would happen, twice now. Once by Integra the other by... him...

How? She wondered to herself, How the hell did he do it? They had been sent his remains, to bury him in a peaceful manner. His corpse, she even recognized him, along with her master of the time. They both recognized him, both verifying his identity.

**So _how?_**

It would have been near impossible for him to find a body like his, someone with his looks was uncommon.

"Alexia? Are you alright, you're acting odd." Camille looked at the older female when suddenly they both heard an explosion from far off, the sound of a large motor as an alarm began to go off in the base.

The lights began to flicker, Camille whimpering when they went out. There were crashes heard and Alexia snarled as something was lobbed against her head, sending her to the floor while her master gave a scream, "MASTER!" Her red eyes lit up as she stood and she followed the sound of a boy's laughter.

There was the sound of a generator humming and the lights came back on, Camille nowhere in sight, Alexia's snarls heard throughout the lobby.

"Master!" She moved to catapult out of the window only to fall back from the blast of another explosion. Picking herself up she leaped again, taking off into the streets.

Heels clacked against the ground as she picked up speed, throwing the flimsy shoes off as she went, she could hear her!

* * *

He looked on from above the street, ears flicking back and forth from the sounds of screams.

The entire city of London was in blood filled turmoil. He could hear others screaming in pain as the artificial vampires tore into the bodies of men, women, and children. Their major said to hold nothing back...

She didn't listen to him, dear Loexa... And now look... His descendant, carried off by that boy...

"MASTER!" Her scream could be heard for miles on end. Her body streaked past him without recognizing his presence, "MASTER!"

* * *

She swooped and dived, at times holding her arms in front of her and directly impaling several ghouls. She had the boy in her sight, Camille tossed over his shoulder. She could see her master reaching for her and her body lurched forward only to run into something solid.

"The 'domestic' vampire, what a pleasure." Several of the artificial vampires had surrounded her pointing their guns at her. She snarled, eyes narrowed, "_Let me through you ingrates!" _ Alexia slashed at one, startling him into shooting his gun into her right breast. Giving a howl she gouged her fingers into his face, ripping at the flesh

Her bare feet slipped in the blood and she fell forward as she attempted to tear through them. One laughed as she almost fell on her face and she roared, lashing out again.

Her nails caught in his ear, tearing the cartilage and flesh away to reveal bone. Alexia shoved herself off of him only to find the boy leaping into a blimp, Camille's scream fading away with him.

"Master Camille!" She leaped into the air attempting to change forms only to be shot in the wing, sending her to the ground in her human form again.

_"MASTER!" _Her mind cried out in shame, sadness, and for once... Terror.

* * *

Alucard looked up at the sound of a scream of anguish, not a physical one, a mental scream, one that rang out over the seas to those that could hear.

He had learned she was not the best a telepathy, nor shapeshifting, and her healing reflexes were a bit slow, but she took pride in her speed, offense, determination and her coldness towards others.

Though, those that heard her scream, wouldn't have heard a woman who took pride in her withdrawn attitude.

They would have heard a mother, screaming at the loss of her child.

He only chuckled, "What will you do now, Loexa? Your master is gone and can no longer hold you back..." His grin appeared, "What will you do?"

* * *

"Master..." Alexia stood up, staring at the retreating aircraft, "Master..." Lowering her head she clenched her fists... "I failed your order... Lady Faire, I apologize..."

"Quit your yapping!" A gun was pointed at her head and she flung her arm out, forcing it back into the swine's body with a grunt before turning to him, jaws widening.

"_This is your FAULT!_" She tore into his skull, pulling the head away, throwing it into the others before hurling herself at them, her intent beyond killing, "_I'll personally take you all to hell for this!"_ She turned to the others only for something to crackle at her thigh.

"Alexia! We need..." It broke up, "Come back!"

Come back? To Hellsing?

"What? WHY?" She barked back at the device.

"Attacked..." There was a shout and it cut off. Heaving a sigh she kicked through several of the men before making her way back to headquarters, perhaps she could use some help...

* * *

He leaped off the building at the sight of Loexa turning and heading back to Hellsing headquarters. He winced as his body shifted for a moment, beginning its descent into the chaos that was now London. Before he knew it feathers burst from his arms and he flapped them in an ungainly manner, muttering to himself as he hovered above the bloodstained streets.

"Never was good at the flying creatures and the like..." He flapped harder and shot rang out around him, causing the man to snarl, flying up to the blimp as the door began to close.

His shoes met the slick floor of the inside of the blimp and he stood up to look at Schrodinger.

"Ah!" His face lit up, "Antoine! Take a look at the little fraulein!" He jiggled Camille only for her to scream harder, face growing redder from her crying.

"Schrodinger..." Antoine growled, holding his strange hands out, "Why don't I take her?"

"No, no!" Schrodinger seemed to pout, pulling Camille away and the boy faced away from him, forcing Camille to stare at the man before her.

Her blue eyes grew wide and she screamed louder at the sight of him, only to be rocked back and forth by Schrodinger.

"Its alright little fraulein." The Nazi youth cooed at her as she bawled, Antoine stepping forward again.

"Schro..."

"No, I've got her see?" He threw the six-year-old up in the air only to be backhanded roughly, sent to the floor. Camille found herself landing in the larger arms of the person and she finally got a good look at him through her tears.

He had the head of a tiger, silvery fur interrupted by streaks of black. Bright blue eyes stared back into her own and a furred hand brushed her cheek causing her to gasp.

His hands, they looked almost... Deformed. It seemed that the thumb was on the opposite side of his hand, his claws making it look as if he had spikes jutting from his wrists.

"Schrodinger," Antoine started, voice a growl, "when I tell you to give me the child, you give her to me." He shifted her to his hip, much like a father would.

The catboy back-flipped away from him a smile on his face, "Of course, Antoine! I'll leave you to the little Fraulein." With that he skipped away happily.

Camille had pulled her hands up to her chest, to protect her it seemed from the creature that held her. Heaving a sigh, Antoine nuzzled his head against hers, "Sweet Camille, you have no idea what a joy it is to meet you, I never thought I'd see the day."

She couldn't help but giggle at the feel of ultra soft fur rubbing against her and she looked up at him, "So who are you?"

"I'm glad you asked," Antoine began, walking away from the closed doorway of the blimp, "I'm your ancestor."

* * *

**So, I know you guys read this, please just review, its not that hard, just type what you think. Come on now, click the little review button just below these words, not that hard either.**

**I do hope you enjoyed the chapter though, I've been working on this one for a bit.**


	15. Chapter 14 A Different 'Family Reunion'

**Thanks to Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal for the review I really appreciate it!**

* * *

As Alexia reached the Hellsing grounds, she felt a surge of power and a red streak fly over her.

_"Alexia... I need you to help with the soldiers, there's only about five or six left possibly seven, please." _Seras's voice rang out in her head, "_I need to go, I'll see you later."_

Alexia didn't respond, only continuing to heave herself forward, she had made a few stops, drinking from several innocents to replenish her health. Now the former hole in her breast was only a hole in her sweater, the pain a simple, dull ache... One she couldn't feel at the moment.

As she reached the walkway a pudgy blonde ran up to meet her, "Thank god! Its about ti-" He stopped in his tracks at her gaze and thumbed toward the remains of Hellsing, "Err, yeah, in there..." He moved out of her way quickly and she moved on.

She didn't seem to notice the squishing sound the carpet made, small puddles of blood pooling around her bare feet with each step. Her nails were still long both feet and hands, toenails ripping the carpet a bit as she stepped. Making her way through the mass of dead bodies she found herself in the medical room. Too lazy to look through the cabinets she flung a hand out, dragging it along the wooden doors to slice through them, pieces falling away.

Alexia looked around, finding the salve and bandages needed to heal the others. Making her way back she ignored the groans and cries of others, setting the box down in front of the remaining mercenaries, "Take care of yourselves..." Before stalking back out the door and toward London once more.

She would find her if she had to walk to the ends of the earth.

* * *

Alexia tore into anyone that got in her way and those that didn't, she didn't care anymore.

Her eyes were wide under her dark hair, blood stained lips and teeth tell tale signs of her 'leave of senses.'

She ate and drank to her hearts content as she continued to search, making sure to eliminate every Millennium member she could.

"Taken a bit of a joyride?" A deeper voice interrupted her search and she spun around snarl on her lips.

"What do you want?" Her eyes narrowed as Alucard chuckled.

"You really don't hold anything back do you?" He moved closer to her, setting a hand on her slim waist only for her to growl, attempting to jerk away from him.

"I don't have time for this, for you!" Only for her head to be tilted up.

"But you have all the time in the world child-"

"I'm not a child!" Her voice grew louder as he continued to smirk, infuriating her, "I don't have 'all the time in the world.' MY MASTER IS OUT THERE AND COULD BE DYING-"

His lips pressed against hers, startling her into silence. His gloved hands pulled her tighter against him as his tongue wormed into her mouth, eyes widening further. The muscle slipped against her own blood-soaked one, grip tightening at the taste before her eyes slipped shut.

For a few blessed moments... She forgot about her 'enslavement', about the war going on right around them, that her master was missing.

She even forgot about Amity...

Pulling away he stared at her face before laughing darkly, "I think I like you as a spitfire..." Before leaning down to her ear, "The airship is a bit west, I want you to get above the ground, stay on top of the buildings." His tone grew serious, "What ever you do, Loexa." She drew in a breath at her name, "Don't touch the ground, now go."

Nodding she walked away from him, turning back once more.

"Alucard..."

He looked her way, smirk back on his face, "Don't get yourself killed."

Another chuckle reached her ears, "Just go, go retrieve your child."

Nodding, Alexia leaped up onto the of the window sills of a building, scaling the bricks quickly until she was out of sight.

It was then that the No-Life-King moved on.

* * *

Antoine sat next to one of the widows with Camille, answering what questions he could.

"So how are you related to me?" She looked up at him, sitting on his lap as she pulled one of his hands into her own lap, stroking the soft fur.

The Rakshasa sighed, "I married your Great (x10) Grandmother... Her name was Amity Gilbert before I married her, when I did she became Amity Barton."

Camille's eyes sparkled with wonder, "Was she nice?"

He only smiled, "The most amazing woman you would have ever set eyes on, both Loexa and I loved her with all our heart." He seemed to purr and swell with pride at the memory, "She helped anyone and everyone, far beyond any woman I had ever met, and I adored her for it. She was the only human girl I ever married."

Something caught the child's attention, "Did you marry non-humans?"

"Quite the smart one eh?" He let her pet his ears in curiosity, "Indeed, I had several other wives, but I would have given them up for only another moment for her."

"Did you leave her?"

At this the tiger creature grew somber, "That I did, I had too... I tended to attract danger towards the woman, though she took it in stride, her and her... friend. Though I knew I couldn't keep her as safe as Loexa could and did, I faked my death in the last world war."

"Do you mean Alexia?"

"Yes, 'Alexia' as you call her..."

"Antoine, what's going to happen to Lexi and me?" He blue eyes stared into his and he sighed once more.

"I'm not so sure myself."

* * *

Now Alexia could see why Alucard told her to stay off the ground...

A black mass covered everything in the streets, what seemed to be a medieval army of ghouls rising out of it, horses and all.

Continuing to head west, she finally spotted the airship about a mile away, a manic glow in her eyes as she began to leap higher. Focusing the best she could, a grunt made its way past her lips as her legs began to reform.

Talons began to hit the roof of the buildings as the flesh of her calves wavered, turning yellow before the skin hardened. She lurched for a moment, becoming off balance her knees bending backward. Her breath became harsher as her chest expanded, sweater ripping to reveal grotesque skin stretched over hollowing bones.

It felt as it needles were piercing her skin when her pores and hair follicles growing wider. Feather shafts grew within them, black feathers beginning to cover her body.

Finally she let out a scream of pain, vocal chords shifting as she did, the last of her voice coming out as a caw of a bird.

Perching on the edge of the roof, she gave another caw before using her new legs to springboard off the brick, flapping madly to attain height.

It wasn't until she came closer did she notice a cannon pointing her way.

* * *

**So you may have noticed that I made a new summary, I hope you did.**

**I still wonder how some people get over _two-hundred_ reviews with less chapters than me... I only have twenty-three. **

**Once again thanks to Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, I really really an grateful for your review, considering I've only received _ONE_ review in the past three chapters.**

**Just remember its not that hard to simply click on the review button to tell me what you like or dislike about the story, what you would like to see changed, or even if you just want to say hi. You should try it sometime.**


End file.
